Golden Sun Dark Dawn 2: Dullahan's Revenge
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Thirty years since his detainment, Dullahan is about to break free and get his revenge against those who imprisoned him. He sends his servants to find the Warriors of Vale. Can Matthew and his friends be able to stop this new and dangerous threat?


**This is my first Golden Sun Fanfic. This story involves the Superbosses of Dark Dawn. Hope you enjoy.**

**This story will be a long one, each part having their own arc.**

**Arc I – Prologue**

**Arc II – Rief's Betrayal (Ancient Devil)**

**Arc III – Titan's Five (Ogre Titan)**

**Arc IV – Tyrell's Disappearing Act (Star Magician)**

**Arc V – Even a Worm (Dullahan)**

**As for the pairings:**

**Arc II: SevenEyeShipping (Rief/Himi)**

**Arc III and V: SpiritShipping (Matthew/Sveta)**

**Arc IV – StormShipping (Karis/Amiti)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc I – Prologue<strong>

**Chapter-1: Fading Seal**

* * *

><p>Deep in the dark caverns of Crossbone Isle, a large tomb with a single sarcophagus in the center of the chamber had been untouched for nearly 30 years. Inside the coffin, was a headless suit of armor, which was holding a shield which has a face on it. It was in a deep slumber. It had been in these catacombs for the last 30 years, thanks to the Warriors of Vale. After its defeat in the Anemos Inner Sanctum, its body collapsed in a heap. Felix and Isaac, two of the Venus Adepts from Vale, along with their friends, took the demon's corpse to Crossbone Isle.<p>

That's when the demon came back from the dead.

The Warriors of Vale fought the demon again in the catacombs of Crossbone Isle. However, the demon was still refused to be destroyed. Leaving no other option, the Warriors decide to seal the demon in Crossbone Isle.

The powers of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus combined to create an attack that overwhelms the demon. Once the demon felled to the Warriors, its body was placed in an empty sarcophagus, where it was sealed by Isaac and Felix for eternity.

Afterwards, the demon slept, hoping to get its revenge on the Warriors of Vale.

However...

The events of the two separate Mourning Moon incidents had caused the seal to weaken on the demon's coffin. Now with the Grave Eclipse that had occurred cause the seal to weaken even further. The coffin lid opened up and the demon slowly rose from his slumber. He looked at his sword and noticed that his powers were still sealed, thanks to the Warriors of Vale.

The demon knew that this would happen and had prepared for such an occasion.

He lifted his shield as the face of the shield began to speak.

"Come to me, my servants!"

At its master's calling, three figures appeared before the demon.

The first one resembled a human-like entity in a navy-blue robe. Its face is obscured by its pointed hood. The second one was a very large red ogre-like creature with a face tattooed on its back. The last of the three figures was a red devil-like demon with wings. It was holding a book that had numerous spells in it. The three demons faced their leader as the flying demon spoke first.

"You called for us, Master Dullahan?" asked the flying demon.

"I have, Ancient Devil, the seal on my powers are weakening," Dullahan replied, "It will be a matter of time until my powers are fully restored."

"The seal is weakening already?" the Ancient Devil wondered as he checks his spell book.

"The Mourning Moon in the last 20 years and the most recent incident, the Grave Eclipse, has caused the seal to weaken. However..." Dullahan reached for his sword, "I still am unable to utilize my full powers."

"What shall we do, Master Dullahan?" asked the human-like entity.

"Star Magician, Ogre Titan Number 5 and Ancient Devil!" Dullahan called to his subordinates, "Find the Warriors of Vale and bring them to me! If they resist, destroy them!"

"Master Dullahan, there have been reports of the Warriors offspring that were involved with the Grave Eclipse," Ancient Devil said, "shall we capture them?"

Dullahan made an "hmm" sound before nodding, "It's possible that they passed down their techniques to their children. Very well, Ancient Devil, I'll leave them to you."

Ancient Devil bowed, "Thank you, Master. I shall not let you down."

Ancient Devil soon flew out of the catacombs in an instant. Dullahan soon looked at the remaining two subordinates.

"As for you two, find the Warriors of Vale!" Dullahan commanded.

"Yes, Master!" Ogre Titan No. 5 and Star Magician responded before they vanished.

Dullahan clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Soon, very soon, my revenge shall be complete!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kalay<strong>

* * *

><p>Karis, the daughter of Ivan, looked at the whole party around her. Her friends, Matthew, Tyrell and Rief were sitting next to their parents. She looked at her father, Ivan, and noticed a grim expression on his face. She had found out that Isaac had something to tell everyone, including their children.<p>

"I wonder what Dad wants to tell us," Matthew said.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good," Karis replied.

"I bet it's about that Psynergy Vortex we saw at the Lookout Cabin!" Tyrell yelled.

"No, Tyrell, it's something much worse," his father, Garet said.

"What about the Tuaparang?" Matthew asked, "We haven't heard from them since we saw them last at the Apollo Sanctum."

"No, Matthew, it's not the Tuaparang," an elderly voice said.

Everyone turned to see the scholar, Kraden, approaching the group.

"Kraden!" everyone exclaimed happily.

"It's nice to see everyone here," Kraden said as he smiled to the group.

"The same to you, sir," Rief said.

Kraden greeted everyone before he went to the middle of the group. As he did, he pulled out a letter that was written by Isaac.

"Kraden? Is that...?" Jenna asked, pointing at the letter.

"Yes, Jenna, it's a letter from Isaac," Kraden replied.

Everyone was silent as Kraden skimmed through the letter.

"What did Isaac write in the letter, Kraden?" Garet asked impatiently.

"He writes that a major threat is about to befall Weyard. It's not about the Mourning Moon," Kraden read the letter.

"Not the Mourning Moon? Then what is Isaac talking about?" Garet replied, getting a little angry.

Kraden said only one thing after that.

"The seal on Dullahan is about to break. If the seal does break...Weyard is done for."

The parents of Matthew, Tyrell, Karis and Rief just looked at Kraden in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Chapter-1: END<p> 


End file.
